1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition containing a divalent manganese ion and a method for preparing said composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manganese takes several oxidation forms, such as divalent, trivalent, tetravalent, hexavalent, and heptavalent. In particular, permanganate, in which manganese takes a heptavalent state, exhibits high oxidation power, resulting in it being extensively utilized as an agent for chemical synthesis, analysis, and the like.
Unfortunately, permanganate involves colored property and some safety concerns, due to its high oxidation power. Accordingly, it is disadvantageous in that when it is to be used in the home, it must be carried on a substrate, such as activated carbon.
The most stable of the manganates contain a divalent manganese ion. However, the reactivity of the divalent manganate is low, so that its use range is quite restricted. For example, in a fixing reaction, due to the formation of manganese sulfide by reacting sulfide in the category of an odorous material such as hydrogen sulfide, methyl mercaptan, methyl disulfide, or the like with a divalent manganese compound, the ion-dissociation of the sulfide is increased as its pH changes from neutrality to alkalinity, such that it is necessary to provide the sulfide with a base effect. However, this causes its divalent manganese ion to be insoluble, leading to the formation of manganese hydroxide while exhibiting a chelate effect, which does not contribute to its reactivity.